From Bad to Worse
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU & G!p, two teenagers in love in the hands of a ruthless director, heartless and perverse. Will they succeed in escaping? Rated M for Smut, Femslash/Femdom, enslavement and humiliation (this story has a Bad End), you have been warned.
1. Caught!

**A/N: Small note, there will be an age difference between certain characters: André & Cat are 17 years old, Jade has 42 years and Tori has 33 years.**

 **Some scenes are a bit rasy, then you can stopped reading here if you do not like the dirty smut.**

 **...**

 **01 - Caught!**

A quiet afternoon, André and Cat find themselves beside to the empty science's room for flirting, leaning on the door of the room, they notice that it is open and they decide to go in there to be more quiet. They are both in 11th grade, they come together for one year now.

After half an hour to make out, André wants to go further, but Cat refuses for several weeks now.

"Come on, I love you so much, I want to spend this step of our love" André insisted, smiling.  
"I'm not ready to give myself to you, this is my first time" Cat confesses shyly.  
"So, just doing preliminaries" he said, giving her a wink.

After a few minutes of hesitation, André convinces Cat.

Both start making out again. André begins to caress the little chest of Cat, then he removes her top and her bra to suck her nipples. After a moment, he removes her skirt and underwear to give oral sex, he devours hairy pussy of Cat, until she comes in his mouth. Cat smiled and she wants to return the gesture as if to thank André, in sucking him.

André is already very excited, and after two minutes of oral sex, he asks her to stop for not cum in her mouth. Having no desire to taste the sperm of her boyfriend, Cat stops and withdraws his cock from her mouth. At that moment, they heard a voice say behind them.

"Too bad, it was perfect but the end of my film will be ruined" a female voice says.

Ms. West, the director of the school, is just before them.

Her pearphone at her hand, filming them.

 **...**

Cat is paralyzed, while André reacts faster and he starts attacking the director.

"Calm down if you do not want to get into trouble" Ms. West said "you are all invited both in my office tomorrow morning at the first hour, and we tried to arrange for it to remain between us, do not spoil your life of student. I could expel you to explain the reasons for this return to your parents."  
"No, do not do that, please" Cat had begged on her knees.  
"I do not care" André shrugs.  
"If this video was circulating, Cat goes past for the high school slut and you, all the girls would know the size of your dick ridiculous, not to mention that you have a low endurance" Ms. West laughed "Yes Cat, you never seen a real dick."

With that, the two teens did not know what to say.

"Now Cat, finish what you started and keeps everything in the mouth, or else I put my threat into execution" Ms. West said.

Having no choice, Cat resumes André in her mouth, while Ms. West resumed her film, she is even close for a big plan. After two minutes of blowjob, André ejaculates in the mouth of the redhead, she felt the warm liquid on her tongue.

"Here, open your mouth that I film what he gave you" Ms. West looks forward giggling "it has almost nothing there, you will not have trouble swallowing."

So, Cat swallows André's load before in front the pearphone of the director, the young redhead is morally demolished and André feels shameful insults of the director.

"See you tomorrow morning in my office, it remains to settle this between us" Ms. West said before leaving.

Their nightmare begins ...

* * *

 **Director's Office  
** **The next morning,**

Earlier today, Cat & André arrive at school.

The both of them have slept very badly, but they think they can settle this matter as soon as possible with Ms. West. So they go straight into the director's office, where the secretary tells them to wait Ms. West in her office.

So, the couple enters without speaking in the office. After a long time to wait, they hear the secretary tell the director that the two young waiting in her office, they are pale face when they see the door open. But they seem reassured by seeing Ms. West accompany by the sympathetic gym's teacher Mrs. Vega, a lady of thirty years, known as the coolest of the school. She leaves even her pupils the called by her first name, Tori.

"Hello Cat, Andre" Tori said with a reassuring smile "how are you?"  
"Very good" Andre replied with a relieved.  
"Hello" Ms. West said to make known her presence.  
"So, you know" Tori begins "my gym is not made for that kind of stuff."

Teens were livid, they felt ashamed.

"Yes" Ms. West said "I felt obliged to announce it to Tori, she is in charge of this room and what happens there."  
"And this morning, Jade & I have decided to teach you the correction, you have to obey our orders if you do not want me to diffuse this little film."

They were again trapped, they could not answer.

"Now, put yourself naked" Tori announces sternly "and hurry up, or I'll call your parents and I show them this video."

André and Cat undress completely and were completely naked in front of the two women.

"You're right Jade, the young man is equipped like a little boy" Tori giggled before looking redhead "and Cat, you should start to see the cup of your pussy, it's not very attractive."

Jade West presented them a razor and a shaving cream.

"You go you fully shave before us. For the most complicated places, you'll help you" she announced, smiling wickedly.

So, André shaved himself the chest, arms, legs and sex, while Cat shaved her sex and waiting for her boyfriend to finish.

"Shaves him also the ass and anus" Tori ordered at Cat.

Red with shame, she shaved ass of her boyfriend, Tori had her put on all fours. Again, Jade had filmed to put even more pressure on the two teens. Then, it was the turn of André to shave the ass of his girlfriend.

After a while, they were now naked as babies.

"You will always be like that from now on, otherwise you will suffer the consequences. Here are your new living conditions here, every time Tori and I call you, you have come to us and obey all our orders. An last thing, André, it is your chastity belt with a key that only we possess" Tori said, grabbing Andre's sex and locks him in the cage.  
"But how I explained it to my friends in the locker room?" André contests.  
"You'll see" Tori shrugs "in the meantime, you stay wise with this cage."  
"Cat, there is a surprise as you" Jade hands her a glass of a viscous liquid "this is what I have gathered from my horse at home, this will now be your breakfast."

Cat was crying, but she had to resign herself to drink the entire contents of the glass.

"Now go back to class and come to the gym at noon during the lunch break."

 **...**

 **A/N: That's for now, the next chapter is coming soon.**

 **Does it will get better? or their nightmares are just beginning?**


	2. Punished!

**A/N: It is the sequel, even worse than the previous chapter.**

 **...**

 **02 - Punished!**

At noon, the couple went to the gym quickly, Jade & Tori expect.

"Walk in the locker room" Jade tells them "you will now undress completely."

Jade approaches Cat and begins to caress her.

"I see you're a virgin my little Valentine, but you will not stay very long, I'll bring out the vice that is in you" Jade removes her pants and underwear, revealing a big cock under the astounded eyes of teenagers.  
"Suck me now, and in front your boyfriend for he does not miss a beat" Jade said severely.

Cat long look at her big dick, it was bigger and thicker than that of André, and above all, it was a strong smell.

"Go suck me good" Cat timidly starts the blowjob as she struggled to put everything in her mouth. André naked looked them, with his chastity belt that prevented being hard.  
"Lick me good balls, I want her to be drenched in your saliva" Cat obeyed, but Jade still wants more.

She resumed oral sex, Jade holds his head and begins to push her cock deep in her mouth, Cat had a high-the-heart, and she began to ache in the jaw. Jade keeps a pace more sustained and tapped the bottom of the throat of Cat at every round trip.

"I fuck your mouth like the bitch that you are, I'll show you a real ejaculation and you will swallow everything, or André will suffer the consequences" Jade says and shoots her load in her mouth of Cat, who could swallow that half of sperm and she spits it out the rest.  
"You just punish your boyfriend, Cupcake" Tori announces, she had filmed everything.

André was very worried about what will going to spend it for him.

"For the first time, I'll be nice" Tori continues "you're going to start by taking these pills to avoid the pain, I'll give you two a day."

Jade is now standing with a dildo in hand.

"Put on that" Tori said at Cat "and you André, puts you on all fours."

André understand, he was paralyzed but he had to obey them, he gets on all fours and he waits Cat puts her dildo.

"You're going to fuck this poor boy and his little dick before us" Tori says, Cat advance to André and Tori guides the dildo on the entry of André's anus.  
"Push of all your strength" André thought was cut in two when Cat pushes the craft in his ass, he felt severe pain in his stomach.  
"It's pretty funny" Jade smiled "he is the first of you to lose his virginity, accelerates Cat or you will pay the price."

Cat accelerates the movement and gives large blow of dildo in the ass of André, who almost fainted.

 **...**

 **Twenty minutes later,**

Jade & Tori told her to stop, André had the ass on fire and he was crying.

"You understand, if any of you disobey, the other is punished, it is the rule. Now go back in class. Cat, gives your panties to André, he will wear it during the day and you shalt be naked under your skirt" André was now with a chastity belt and a panties for girl, Cat is naked under her skirt in high school.

Once the teens left, Jade asked at Tori for pills.

"These are pills to chemical castration. In a month, our poor Andre will have only two small nuts who can not produce anything at all."

* * *

 **A month later,**

Throughout this month, Cat & André remained available to Jade West and Tori Vega.

They each took their own pace.

Cat was forced to drink her glass of horse semen every morning, sucking Jade once a day by licking her balls. Jade decided to give her contraceptives, then that it is just a stimulating for fertility.

André had to stop treatment of Tori and his testicles ached, but he thought it was related to the cage of chastity and total abstinence. He had to clean the toilets of the school, but he was rather left quiet by Jade.

One evening, Jade summoned them both into her office.

"Cat, I think it's time that you lose your virginity, a beautiful little ass can not stay as long inviolate. I have sympathy for you, I want it to be André who does so" Jade said with a fake smile.

The two young people seem relieved, though do that before Jade does not delight them, it is a lesser evil. They undress, and after André withdraws his chastity belt, he realizes that he could no longer be erected, then Jade ordered Cat sucking him. Despite ten minutes of the attempted of blowjob, André was still not flaccid and Cat sucking just a mini sausage.

"Come on André, if you can not get to fuck Cat, someone else will do it" he did not know that the chemical castration drugs had made him sterile and impotent "Cat, you choose, either it is me who took your virginity or André will try another time" Jade said.

Cat chooses the first option, but quickly realized it was not really honest.

"I'll deflower your ass, you will be the same level" Cat was panicked and began to hate her boyfriend.

Jade does put Cat on all fours, she approaches her anus to penetrate her violently, Cat uttered a cry of pain and she immediately starts crying, Jade takes her time to fuck her before the eyes of André, who felt guilty. Cat felt her anus on fire and Jade heavily spanked her.

Then, Jade shoots her load inside the Cat's ass, the redhead feels her belly to fill with the hot liquid. Jade goes before her, she orders her to clean her dick.

Cat was destroyed, reduced to slave status.

"André, just next to me" Jade said "Cat, take my balls and that of your boyfriend in your hands, do not you see the difference?"

Cat saw André had tiny testicles, whereas those of Jade was huge.

"Now, you're gonna clean your girlfriend's ass, because you're not good to fuck her" André had to solve licking the anus of Cat, dripping sperm of Jade "it is time that we show the rest of school your new statutes. Go to bed and tomorrow morning, you take the sport, Tori has planned some exercises for you."

After the teens left, Jade has a big smile. She had a lot of project for them.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's for the story, if I continue, I might not see the end.**


End file.
